


Partners In Crime

by OutgoingCube697



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutgoingCube697/pseuds/OutgoingCube697
Summary: (Karma Akabane x Reader)You'd assume that being Karma Akabane's best friend would be difficult, but for Y/N L/N it's as natural as breathing. No one can remember a time when these two weren't inseperable, much less the two of them. Karma's intimidating reputation and Y/N's unshakeable confidence has protected them from being teased about being a couple ever since other kids started seeing things in the opposite gender, but the few times they have been pestered abut their close relationship, the answer is always the same."We're just partners in crime."However, neither of them is an idiot, and they're both very much aware of their feelings for the other. Now that they've both been moved to E-Class and instructed to kill their alien teacher, things are going to get interesting. After all, partners can be more than co-workers...(NOTE: This story is written mainly from Karma's POV)DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassination Classroom.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	1. Karma Time

~Karma's POV~

Y/N and I watch our classmates drill knife techniques from afar, observing their actions intently. "Hmm..." I hum, analyzing their every motion.

"What is it, Karma? Notice something odd?" Y/N asks me, her E/C eyes never leaving the students below our perch on a small hill. I shake my head. Y/N doesn't even look at me, but she doesn't question me further, so I'm assuming that she's acknowledged my answer. "Well, come one then," She says, turning around to walk down the hill. "We should go introduce ourselves."

We walk to the front of the school quickly, and while we wait for someone to notice us, Y/N opens her bag and pulls out a juice box, tossing it to me. I catch it without any problem. I pop in the straw easily enough, and turn back to watch our classmates walk up to the building. 

The first people to notice us are Nagisa and a kid who he's walking with, I think his name is Tomohito Sugino. "Nagisa," I say. "'Sup. It's been a while." My words are drawn out and relaxed, as if I was greeting an old friend after a few weeks of not seeing them.

My tone has the desired affect, because Nagisa's face is shocked as he says, "Karma, you're back?" I smile at him in agreement, while Y/N grumbles next to me. This seems to draw Nagisa's attention to the H/C haired girl next to me. "Oh, Y/N, you're back, too?" He says with just as much shock.

I look up to see a large yellow creature that kind of resembles an octopus. "Oh, hey." I says as I begin walking towards him. "That must be the notorious Koro-sensei." I cut through a crowd of students, walking straight towards the alien.

"Wow." Y/N mumbles behind me. "He really does look like an octopus." Koro-sensei hasn't seemed to notice her yet, so she walks behind him quietly, hiding from the view of everyone else. 

"Ah, Mr. Akabane, correct?" Koro-sensei says, lifting up a tentacle. "I understand your suspension ends today. Welcome back." His yellow face suddenly turns purple with a large "X" of a slightly darker shade on it. "That said, tardiness is a no-no."

I chuckle. "It's kinda tricky gettin' back into the swing of things." I tell him. "Oh, feel free to call me by my first name." I casually say. "Anyway, I've heard some good things, Teach. Nice to meet ya." I say, sticking out my hand to shake his tentacle.

"The pleasure's all mine." Koro-sensei says. "Should be a fun and educational year." He sticks out a tentacle, and I grab it, squeezing it tightly. The tip of the tentacle is torn off, making Koro-sensei gasp and jump back, where Y/N skillfully strikes with a knife. He avoids her knife easily, but appears to be flustered. 

"Ah." She says, lowering her knife. "You are fast, aren't you?  
  
I laugh. "And who would have thought these knives actually work?" I reveal my right hand has strips of a knife taped onto it. "I just cut one up into strips and tacked 'em on. Pretty elementary stuff, chief. I'm disappointed that's all it took to catch you by surprise."  
  
"It was a pretty good jump, though." Y/N said, stepping next to me.

"If you don't mind coming off like a 'fraidy cat." I respond. "What, are ya scared of me?" I hear students whispering about how I'm the first person to have ever hurt him. I smirk.

"I heard that your students calls you 'Koro-sensei' because you're supposed to be unkillable." Y/N says while I walk up to him.

Kuro-sensei mumbles something unintelligible. "Oh, come on." I say, leaning my head in to look at him better. "No way you can be this big of a pushover!" Koro-sensei growls at me, his face red.

I walk back to the school, performing some parlor tricks with Y/N's knife, which she had given me. "Stick around next time, Koro-sensei. We'll show you what it's like to be assassinated. You won't want to miss it."

As Y/N and I walk back to the classroom, I feel our classmates eyes trace Y/N's every move. That's pretty understandable, because while Y/N is normal looking enough at first glance, in fact so normal looking that some people completely miss her for a second, once you notice her, it's hard to _un-notice_ her. Her every move radiates a calm confidence, and at a closer look, that confidence shines through and gives her an undeniable beauty that captures the eyes of anyone who she walks by. It's that confidence, plus the fact that she was never intimidated by me, that makes Y/N L/N my best friend and a formidable ally. 

-Time Skip-

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into, Karma? The jellyfish is really mad at you two." Terasaka asks me in the middle of taking a quiz. His lackeys agree, but Y/N and I just smirk at each other.

"Of course he's upset." Y/N says, leaning back in her chair. "Who wouldn't be if someone made an attempt on their life?" 

"And of course, if the would-be assassin got upset, too." I pitch in, causing Terasaka to get angry with the two of us.

"That attitude is gonna give you some problems-" Terasaka starts loudly.

"Quiet, please!" Koro-sensei exclaims, raising a tentacle in the air. "No noise during a quiz! Continue to talk, and I _will_ assume that you're cheating!"

"Sorry, Koro-sensei, my bad." I say apologetically. "No worries, though. I've already finished. I'm just gonna eat this gelato is that's okay." I tell our teacher, pulling out some light pink gelato on a cone.

"Not so fast! No eating in class!" Koro-sensei says, an irk-mark appearing on his forehead. Suddenly, Koro-sensei appears to be upset, and he exclaims, "Hey! That's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!"

I feign surprise. "Huh? Sorry, I don't know where this came from, Y/N gave it to me before the quiz."

"My bad, I just saw it chilling in the faculty lounge." Y/N explains nonchalantly. "This Karma's favorite flavor, so I figured I would grab some for him."

"This won't do, young lady! I flew through the coldest layer of the stratosphere to keep that delicious treat from melting!" Koro-sensei scolds Y/N.

"Yeah? So? What ya gonna do?" I taunt, licking the gelato. "Hit her?" I ask teasingly.

"Of course not!" Koro-sensei says determinedly. "I'll simply have it back and finish what's left, thank you very much." He says while walking towards my desk. He pauses when his tentacles explode, stepping on Anti-Koro-sensei BBs. Y/N is quick to pull out a gun and aim at him, of course missing despite her flawless technique.

I laugh at the yellow octopus. "Wow, that's twice in one day, Teach." Y/N stands up and walks closer to Koro-sensei as I continue my speech, pointing the gun to his head. "We're gonna keep pulling the old tricks. Class'll get interrupted, our grades'll slip. Let's be straight up, though. If you want this to stop, you can just kill us or anyone else in this class for that matter." Y/N lowers the gun and walks back to her seat as I end. "You just gotta let go of wanting us to see you as our teacher. Give us a taste of your ugly side. Or you can make peace with all of this. Accept that we'll be the ones to kill you." I hand him my quiz and walk out the door, Y/N close behind.

"Here's my quiz." Y/n says as she drops it in his hand. "Goodbye for now, Koro-sensei. What do you say we play again tomorrow?" She asks coldly as she walks out behind me, leaving the door open.

"So, what do you think of our first day back in class?" I ask Y/N as we walk down the hill to get back home.

"Hmm, well, I thought that it'd be a bit more difficult to make him tick, but I guess you really do know how to get on anyone's nerves." Y/N replies, tucking the government assigned gun into her purse.

"Yeah, I really can, can't I?" I say, laughing. "Do you think we made an impression on the other students?"

Y/N scoffs. "Heck, yeah. You're clever. You're manipulative. You're ice cold. You can see what makes someone tick, and exploit it. Me, I'm skilled, confident, and quick on my feet. I know how to come up with plans, but also to bend with my partners ideas. If anyone can do this, it's us, and if they can't see that then they really do belong in E-Class." Y/N tells me as we walk through the center of the town. Suddenly, my ears perk up as I hear two students talking about me and Y/N.

"Hey, did you hear the news? Now that his suspension's over, they shoved that Akabane nut over to E-Class."

"Ooh, dude! No kidding?"

"Yeah, and that freaky girl, L/N followed him as usual. Seriously, what's with her always following that red-haired jerk around?"

"I'd rather be dead than stuck in a classroom with those two!"

I smash an empty glass bottle on the pillar behind the two of them, the bottle shattering in half, glass flying everywhere. "Seriously?" I ask the two of them, holding the bottle up again. "Because I can help you out with that. It'd be messy, but real quick." I taunt.

"I'd rather live, thanks! Run away!" One of them shouts and they both run in the direction of another bus stop.

I turn around and laugh, Y/N giggling along with me. "Like I'd actually do anything, right?" I ask her as Nagisa walks up to the to of us.

"Pfft, yeah, you would never just kill them for a reason as silly as that." Y/N agrees, stepping closer to me. "You're not gonna risk another suspension with the once-in-a-lifetime deal they're giving us in E-Class." We walk up to Nagisa as he greets us shyly.

"Yeah, hey, Nagisa." Y/N greets the blue haired boy.

"Is it cool if we pick your brain for a sec?" I ask our old friend casually. Nagisa nods and we all walk together to he subway.

"Word is that you've been keepin' notes on the octopus." I say as we step through the gates.

"Um, yeah, well, I kind of have." Nagisa answers, walking behind us.

"Does he hate that nickname? Octopus, I mean?" Y/N asks Nagisa thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it... Whenever he draws himself it's always as an octopus. And that's the skin he picks for his characters in every video game. And there's this thing he does in the sandbox. So, no, I don't think he minds at all. In fact, I think it's like his personal avatar or whatever, y'know? He loves it." Nagisa answers, fulfilling my suspicions.

"Does he?" I muse. "That's good. Oh, this is gonna be friggin epic."

"I know that look." Nagisa says suspiciously. "You two are cooking up something really dark."

"We might be. It's fun, right?" I say. 

"He was into this when he thought Koro-sensei was just a monster, but... now that he knows what his personality is like..." Y/N says to calmly, my violence not a bit bothersome to her.

"I finally get to kill an honest to goodness teacher!" I exclaim as a train runs behind me. I let out some broken laughter. "I've been dreaming of this. Ever since my last teacher up and died." I explain, and Y/N rolls her eyes, tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. Nagisa gasps at our easy approach to something as serious as murder. 

"Come along, Mr. Teacher Killer." Y/N says, tugging at my arm. "We've got to get going if we want to put this latest scheme of yours into action." I oblige and my partner and I walk off to prepare for the next bombardment to come.

-Time Skip-

"Good morning boys and girls. Koro-sensei says cheerfully as he walks in, despite the fact that his precious gelato funds had been snatched away. Our classmates sigh in response, the mood dark. "Huh? Why the long faces?" Koro-sensei asks, having yet to notice the little gift that Y/N and had left him on his desk. "Has something-" Koro-sensei's words stop short as he notices the large octopus, stabbed through the head and pinned to the table with a screw driver.

"Oops! That's on me." I say, gesturing to myself and Y/N.

"Yeah, totally thought it was you, innocent mistake." Y/N explains.

"I stabbed it, so I s'pose I should get rid of it?" I question, offering to dispose if the corpse.

Koro-sensei sighs, picking up the dead thing. "Yes, you should." He says, walking towards me to hand me the octopus.

' _Bring it on, Koro-sensei. No worries, I don't plan on killing you physically, yet. It's more fun to watch your spirit die first._ ' 

Suddenly, Koro-sensei appears in front of me, holding a few ingredients and a missile. "Observe, if you will, Karma m'boy, the versatility of these tentacles, and the firepower of this missile yoinked from the Self Defense force! If you think I'm gonna let the new kids get away with murder, think again." He says while cooking something in a bowl.

"Don't you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day? Your complexion tells me you haven't eaten. So please, help yourself to some of this delicious takoyaki, I insist." Koro-sensei says, shoving one in the direction in my face. Before I can understand what's happening, Y/N's laying strectched out across my desk, the food coming towards me stuffed in her mouth instead.

She spits it out, and says defiantly, "Actually, I'm the one who hasn't eaten breakfast. So why don't you come shove that at _me_ instead?"

Koro-sensei doesn't miss a beat, placing his food on Y/N's desk. Y/N slides off of mine and winks at me while throwing the food behind her. 

"You see, I'm giver. I take care of things. Hungry students, would-be assassins, troubled teens. Every attempt on my life is an oppertunity for me to play my part. So by all means, keep at it." Koro-sensei explains to the class. "By the end of the day, if your body and mind aren't aglow with health and knowledge, I haven't done my job."

-1st Period-

I watch from the corner of my eyes as Y/N pulls out a gun and fires at Koro-sensei. However, he pulls the gun out of her hands and decorates her nails, not allowing her to make her mark. "Y/N. It takes an anti-me BB far too long to reach its mark." He explain, holding up the gun. "I had time on my hands. Hope you don't mind if I prettified yours."

"No, not at all. I was planning on getting my nails done, so thanks for saving me the trip." Y/N says coolly as she sits back down in her chair, examining her nails. "Ooh, octopi." She exclaims in false awe. "Well done, Koro-sensei."

-4th Period-

I knock over the girls soup as I swing my knife to strike at Koro-sensei. Instead of landing a blow on him, he dresses me up in a frilly pink apron and cap. As I growl over the misfortune, Y/N tosses me her plain black apron, motioning for me to give her the pink one. "Come on, Karma. Just trade aprons with me already." She stresses, getting impatient.

"B-But then-" I stutter, but relent, giving her the pink apron and cap.

"Don't worry. I'm a girl, I'm expected to wear things like this." Y/N laughs as she ties the around her neck.

-Time Skip-

Y/N and I sit on a tree hanging off the side of the cliff that E-Class is built on, when Nagisa walks up to us and says, "I'm tellin ya not to sweat it. We'll do it together as a group. You could have the sneakiest, most foolproof plan in the world ready to go, but if Koro-sensei's got his eye on you, forget it. He's not like other teachers." Nagisa says, trying to convince us to quit our solo attacks. 

"Other teachers, huh?" I muse. "No."

_"I'm with you a hundred percent, Akabane." My teacher walks beside me and Y/N as we make our way to class. "Yes ,You've had problems. Yes, you have issues respecting authority. But you're absolutely in the right. Not a question. And I stand by you."_

"You don't understand. We wanna do it on our own." I say. "Let me ask you, would it tick you off to die in some random place?" I ask, getting a startled look from Y/N. 

"Oh Karma..." Koro-sensei sings as he walks up to us. "I feel that I've taken exceptionally good care of you today. Keep trying to kill me if that tickles your fancy. I certainly don't get tired of spiffing you up."

I stand up, turning to Koro-sensei. "Just so that we're on the same page here. You pretty much consider yourself a teacher above all else?" I question.

"That's right." Koro-sensei agrees. 

"Cool. And you wouldn't think twice about putting your life on the line to save a student?" I continue.

"What kind of teacher would I be if I did?"

"That's awesome. Good to know. So I can kill you." I say while aiming my gun at Koro-sensei and falling off the tree. "Knew there had to be a way."

"NO! KARMA!" Y/N shrieks loudly. I hear Nagisa shout, "No, Y/N, don't jump after him!" I hear Y/N struggling and she keeps shouting my name over and over again.

' _I'm sorry, Y/N. Ha ha, that stuff they say about your life flashing before your eyes is true!_ ' 

I see the conversation that led to my suspension. 

' _He said he'd stand by me. So much for that I guess. Darn. I'm totally gonna die. This is it. This is how it's gonna go down._ '

Instead of the impact with the ground I was expecting, I hit a soft net, and Koro-sensei tells me, "Well done! A splendidly premediated assassination attempt! Full marks! Neat, huh? I knew your body couldn't take being plucked out of freefall at the speed of sound, and I if I had moved any slower, you would've shot me." I try to move but my limbs are stuck to the net. "What a tangled and sticky web we weave, eh?"

"What the heck! Is there anything these tentacles aren't capable of?" I grunt, struggling to pull myself free.

"Can't shoot me now, can you?" Koro-sensei laughs. "Oh, and for future reference, students do not die on my watch. Ever." Koro-sensei pauses and then adds, "Plus, you shouldn't worry your friends so much. Take that to heart the next time you jump."

Once Koro-sensei takes me back up to the top, I see Nagisa hugging Y/N, her body heaving with sobs, but she was still trying to break free. "Hey, guys." I greet, Y/N's head snapping back quickly. Nagisa lets her go, and she runs towards me, surprising me with a hug.

"You jerk!" Y/N cries, leaning her head against my chest. "You promised that it would always be us against the world!" I hug her back.

"She tried to jump off after you." Nagisa explains. "It took every ounce of my strength to keep her from following you."

I look at my friend, petting her head. "Why would you do that?"

Y/N smacks me lightly, saying, "Because there's not a world without my best friend that worth living in! Plus, you know me. Always trying to save others." 

I chuckle and start walking in the direction of the town. "Well. Let's head back, Y/N." I say, tossing a small coin purse into the air as I walk by Koro-sensei. We can grab some food on the way."

"Excuse me! That's my purse!" Koro-sensei yells at me and Y/N as we walk.

"Come on, Teach." I start.

"You've got to stop leaving stuff unattended in the faculty lounge." Y/N finishes for me, smirking.

"Give it back!" Koro-sensei exclaims.

"Here you go." I toss him the pouch without protest.

Koro-sensei opens it and sees that the purse has been purged of its contents, saying, "Uh, hey, uh, this is, uh, empty!"

"There wasn't much there to begin with." I say apologetically. "Call it a donation!" Koro-sensei screeches in protest.

~Nagisa's Thoughts of the Day~

 _Karma, Y/N and I were in the same class our first and seconf year. He was violent, so violent they finally expelled him, shipped him here. Y/N wasn't expelled, but she dropped out of school for the time that Karma was suspended. E-Class is where they send you when they don't know what else to do with you. Thing is, under the circumstances, they may end up being star students. Weapons and blood are Karma's passion. Y/N has hidden skill, and she's fast, so quick that she beat the fastest guy on our track team with over thirty seconds of a slow start. Trust me, if anyone can kill our teacher, it's those two._


	2. Grown-Up Time

~Karma's POV~

"My name is Miss Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you all!" A blonde haired woman gushes as she leans against Koro-sensei. 

"Is it just me, or is something off here?" Y/N asks me quietly. "I mean, who in their right mind would have feelings for a giant yellow octopus?"

I nod, confirming Y/N's suspicions. "However, he seems to be thrown off by the attention she's giving him. Is it because she's human or because she's a woman?" I muse, tapping my pencil.

Y/N rolls her eyes. "It's because she's a woman, obviously." She states, leaning back in her chair. "Who wouldn't be thrown off by our feminine charms?"

"Wait, you have feminine charms?" I tease.

Y/N blushes, saying, "Oh, shut up, Karma!"

Y/N and I watch in disgust as our new English teacher fawns over our instructor, and wonder what exactly is up with her.

-Time Skip-

"Pass and kill!" I shout, throwing the ball in the direction of a fellow student as I aim a gun and fire at Koro-sensei. He of course dodges it. The next student tries, and it's a constant cycle of throwing the ball and trying to kill our teacher.

"Yoohoo!" Miss Jelavic shouts as she runs down the steps of the building to get to Koro-sensei, waving the whole way. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, darling! Mr. Kurasuma tells me you can go Mach 20. I just _had_ to see it with my own eyes." She explains.

"Well, he might have exaggerated a tad..." Koro-sensei says modestly.

"I hate to ask this, but I would be ever so grateful if you could fetch some Vietnamese coffee. I thought maybe you could grab it while I run the students through their English lesson." Miss. Jelavic pleads with Koro-sensei, which causes him to turn pink.

"But of course, mon cher! It just so happens I know a fabulous café in Vietnam!" Koro-sensei assures her as he flies off to get her coffee. As soon as he leaves, the bell rings and our class's "Perfect Guy" Isogai, says, "Uh, it's about that time, Miss Irina. I mean that's the bell. Shouldn't we head back?"

"Sure, whatever, knock yourselves out." Miss Jelavic says, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Teacher needs peace and quiet though, so make it a study hall." The class all gasps, shocked by this sudden change in attitude. "And another thing. Let's agree not to call me 'Miss' when the octopus isn't around. And we're _definitely_ not on a first name basis, so drop it. When he is around, call me Miss Jelavic."

"Heh, so what's your game, Miss. Jelasnitch?" I ask teasingly.

"No nicknames!" She yells, turning around and pointing at me.

"We got ourselves a real pro here." I continue, not caring about her previous statement.

"Just a word of warning from those who've been playing the odds, you're not gonna kill the octopus without help." Y/N says, tucking her gun into her purse. 

"Please sweetheart, you're a bunch of saplings. Adults have their own ways of doing things, take note." Miss Jelasnitch drawls. "Speaking of which, you're Nagisa Shiota, right?" She says, turning to look at the blue haired boy. He nods, and she then proceeds to kiss him, shocking everyone in the class. Once she's done, she cuddles his head and says, "Do me a fave, show me what you've got on him. Grab your special little notebook, meet me in the faculty lounge in ten minutes." She then lets go of him. The poor kid is so shocked that he drops to the floor in disbelief. "That goes for any of you snot-nosed punks who feel like you've got intel worth sharing." She tells us. "Give Miss Jelavic something useful, and I'll let you go home while these gentlemen stand in for you."

Y/N scoffs. "I can tell you something useful right here, and right now, and you don't have to kiss me to get it. Smoking's gonna get you caught." She says, walking up to her. "And let me give you a word of advice, _Irina_. Don't mess with what you don't know, okay?" 

The students shake in fear as the two stare at each other, Miss Jelasnitch finally turning away. I smirk as my friend returns to my side and she winks.

-Time Skip-

The next day, we spend our PE class practicing our aim. When it's Y/N's turn, she hits the target on her first try, getting sent to the back of the line. The class mutters in awe, impressed by her undeniable skills in shooting.

Suddenly, one of the students notices Koro-sensei and Miss Jelasnitch walking into the shed. Y/N rolls her eyes and says, "I'll go check what's going on." She runs off towards the shed to investigate. I shrug it off, knowing that she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

A few moments later, we hear odd slivering noises coming from the shed. After a moment of discussion, we all decide to check out what's going on, and run up to the shed. Once we arrive, Miss Jelasnitch stumbles out of the shed in a retro gym uniform. After a bit of questioning, my classmates head back to the classroom with Koro-sensei. "Go ahead, I'll meet you there in a second. I'm gonna find Y/N." I tell them, turning around to go look for my friend.

"Well, well, well." Y/N says to Miss Jelasnitch. "It looks like the octopus won this round, Auntie Irina." She says sweetly, pulling the woman up.

"Can we not do this right now?" Miss Jelasnitch pleads. "I've never felt so humiliated in my life."

Y/N's eyes narrow and her voice turns ice-cold. "I already promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about our complicated relationship, but don't forget that here, _I_ pull the strings. We wouldn't want to get my mother involved, would we?" Miss Jelasnitch shakes her head and scampers away.

Y/N sighs and turns to face me, saying, "Karma, I know your there."

I step out with a questioning look on my face. Y/N rolls her eyes and says, "You know how I told you that my dad runs a reputable shooting range in the less than reputable side if town, which is how I became so skilled with guns?" I nod. "Well, my mom is an assassin, and it just so happens that she was Irina's fellow assassin-in-training for a little while. My mom and she became good friends, and so I've known her ever since I was a little girl. I was always told to call her Auntie Irina. The thing is, Irina is absolutely terrified of my mother, who is much more skilled in assassination than she is. My mom's the one who taught me how to use a knife, and how to shoot a gun. While other kids my age were learning the alphabet, I was learning tricks on how to aim a gun."

"Is that why you're never afraid of me?" I ask.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I grew up with an assassin for a mother, so violence was never odd to me, or intimidating." Y/N replies, grabbing my wrist to drag me back to the classroom. "Anyway, Irina doesn't want anybody to know that she knows me personally, because then it could slip out that my mother is an assassin, and then my mom would kill her." Seeing my face of confusion, Y/N laughs. "Metaphorically, of course." She assures me. "My mom doesn't kill anyone unless it's a job."

-Time Skip-

"Oh, come on! What's with the WiFi at this place? Are we on Mars!?"

"Wow. It looks like Miss Jelasnitch is upset." I say. "I know my cry would be in shambles if my plan failed so miserably." Miss Jelasnitch growls at me and I smirk at her.

Isogai asks if she could actually teach us something, and a cold-hearted remark gets an eraser thrown at her.

Suddenly, we hear the sound of a chair scraping and we turn around to see Y/N standing up and pointing a gun at the blonde haired woman. "Get. Out." She says coldly, taking a step forward. Miss Jelasnitch stumbled backward. "Listen here, _Irina_. This gun is equipped with anti-sensei BBs, but even BBs can cause some damage, enough to make you pause in anything you're doing." Y/N continues. "Just enough time to let me pull out my _real_ gun out. So get out, or get _killed_." I stare at my friend. Miss Jelasnitch runs out of the room and Y/N sits down.

The rest of the class cowers in fear. "What?" She snaps at them. "You've never seen anyone get threatened?" I laugh.

"Listen to her." I say. "She knows what's up."

~Nagisa's Thoughts of the Day~

_That cold and calculated look. Her icy voice and perfect aim. The way she can threaten someone without hesitating. Clearly, we're not dealing with a normal student but something else entirely. She would be kind of cool to get to know, if, you know, she wasn't Karma's best friend._


	3. Test Time

~Karma's POV~

"Ugh." Y/N groans in boredom. "I can't believe Koro-sensei just brought us out here to show us that he can flatten a piece of land. What a waste of time."

I laugh. "What else would you be doing in this time, Y/N?" I ask.

"Well, studying, of course." Y/N says. "I may be smart, but I'm not that much of a genius when it comes to academics. If I want to do well, I've got to study."

"Hmm, I s'pose that makes sense. I, on the other hand, am happy where I stand." I tell Y/N, rubbing the back of my head.

"Typical Karma." Y/N says, pulling out her math book. "By the way, since you're so good at math, can you tell me how I'm supposed to do this question?" I glance at it.

"Sure, Y/N. Come over to my house after school, and I'll help you all you want, okay? Right now, I think Koro-sensei wants us to come back inside so that he can do some more personal tutoring." I say, leading the way back into the classroom.

-Time Skip-

"See, and that's how you do it."

"Wow, thanks Karma. That's the last of all the questions." Y/N thanks me, gathering her things and standing up. "Thank you so much for helping. I guess I should get going now."

I grab her hand as she starts to step out of my room. "Hold on, you're not going anywhere." I say, laughing. "It's been a while since we've gotten to spend any time together without anybody else around to interrupt. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

Y/N looks at her watch. "Okay, then. I guess I don't have anything else going on, so sure." She responds, smiling at me. "What do you want to do until dinner? We've still got a while." 

"Why don't we watch something?" I ask, pulling out my collection of movies. "We can get something to snack on and it will be just like the old days."

Y/N snatches her favorite movie out my hands. "Deal. As long as I don't have to cook anything, of course." She says, popping the movie into the DvD player. I nod and get some food ready.

-Time Skip-

"Mmm, thanks for the food, Karma!" Y/N says as she walks out the door. "It was delicious, really something that I'd expect to eat at a restuarant." She compliments.

"Don't think too much of it, I know that your parents always want you to get your own dinner, and since you can't cook, I thought that you'd appreciate a homemade meal." I explain, leading her the driveway. Y/N laughs.

"You're right about that. Well, anyway, see you at school tomorrow! Good luck on your midterms!" Y/N says as she waves to me in farewell. I wave back, walking back into my house.

As I walk into my room, I notice a picture of me and Y/N, from before we were in junior high. We're playing in the park, acting innocent. I smile, remembering how we met.

_It was when I had just beaten up a couple of bullies, even though I was only seven years old, I already could distinguish between people who harmed others weaker than themselves just for fun and people who were good. However, my teacher didn't quite agree with me, so she sent me to sit out while the rest of the kids played. A little while longer, a girl with H/C hair and E/C eyes walked up to me and sat down._

_"Huh?" I asked her. "Why are you sitting here?" The girl huffed._

_"It's because you were right." She said. "Those kids are jerks, and it's not fair that just because you showed them that they were wrong that you have to sit out." I nodded._

_"_ _But, aren't you scared of me? I just beat up two kids much larger than myself!" I said. The girl looked at me in confusion._

_"That's not scary." She said. "You were just smart and used your smallness to an advantage." She explained. "Besides, I'm not scared of violence!"_

_I_ _looked at her in wonder. This girl was the first person who saw it like I did. I wasn't being overly violent, I was trying to stand up for those who couldn' t stand up for themselves. "My name is Karma Akabane. You can call me Karma, if you want." I introduce myself._

_"My name is Y/N L/N. You can call me whatever you want as long as it doesn't offend me." She exclaimed, holding out her hand._

_"Y/N it is, then." I said, shaking her hand._

-After the Midterms-

"How do you think you did?" Y/N asks me as we walk into the classroom to get our results.

"Pretty well. There was some new stuff, but it wasn't too confusing. What about you?" I reply, grabbing my scores from Koro-sensei.

Y/N sighs. "Well, that math test was a beast. Even with all of that extra tutoring, I'm pretty sure I failed. I don't think I did too bad in anything else, though." Y/N says, pouring over her results. She sighs again. "Just as I thought. I totally failed math. A seventy-eight!" She exclaims. The class looks at her in shock.

"A seventy-eight? And she thinks that's _bad_?"

Y/N rolls her eyes. "At least the rest of the exams are all ninety and above." She says, which makes the rest of the class gasp.

I glance at my results. "Hmm, ninety-eight, ninety-eight, oh, wow, I got a hundred in math, ninety-nine." I read off my scores.

Y/N nods proudly. "That's my Karma. Always a genius, in no matter what field." 

The fact that Y/N and I scored so well made Koro-sensei even more determined that the rest of the class could score well, too, so I guess that all in all, we really did contribute to our classroom despite being the loners.

"Well, I guess we proved ourselves to be useful after all, Karma." Y/N says to me before entering her house.

"Nah, Y/N, we're always useful." I say. "Sometimes it just takes a test of sorts to get other people to notice that. 

~Nagisa's Thoughts of the Day~ 

_There's always been something separating Y/N from the rest of us. A wall of sorts, built to keep everything out. But Karma crosses that wall everyday as if it doesn't even exist. He's the only one Y/N treats like an equal, and that's admirable. However, I'm glad that I'm not on Y/N's side of the world. This way, I get to watch her and Karma take on the world without getting involved._


	4. School Trip Time

~Karma's POV~

"Karma!" Y/N yells as she runs up to catch up with me. "Do you want to be in the same group for the field trip?" She asks me impatiently, pushing me into the classroom.

I look at her with a smirk on my face and ask, "I thought it would be a given. What makes you ask?" 

Y/N groans. "I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to be kept away from spending a nice trip with my best friend by his crazy fans." She explains, waving her hands in the air. "It's exasperating to be worrying about this, but I have to now that you're so popular with all of the girls."

I smirk, nudging her shoulder carefully. "Careful, you might just be replaced by a _girlfriend_." I tease as we walk into the classroom. 

Y/N's gaze darkens as she moodily says, "Don't even joke about that. Some of the other girls told me that if I hadn't threatened Irina that I would have been getting death threats by now."

I laugh. "Death threats? From who? You're the by far the best assassin in the class."

Y/N rolls her eyes. "Trust me, I know."

-Time Skip- 

Y/N and I stand near the window after our briefing with Kurasuma, which was what we expected: _Even though it's supposed to be a class trip, you're still on assassination duty._ We're supposed to split into groups of six and lead Korosensei into sniper friendly areas- where, you guessed it, there will be snipers posted with the intent to kill our teacher. Y/N and I are four people short of a group.

"Hey Karma, Y/N! Wanna be a part of our group?" Nagisa asks, gesturing to himself, Kayano, and Sugino. Y/N and I look at each other and nod, walking over to them. 

Sugino eyes us carefully. "Uh, you're gonna behave yourselves, right? No... funny business, like getting into fights or stuff like that?" 

Y/N smirks. "Yeah. Sure."

"Don't worry, dude." I say, pulling out a picture of the last time Y/N and I traveled together. "When we stir up trouble out of town, let's just say we know how to keep witnesses from reporting it."

"Oh great, and now they're a part of our group!" Sugino complains in a loud voice, although he leans closer to Nagisa as if he was whispering. 

"Hey, we can hear you, you know." Y/N says while Nagisa shugs and says, "Hey, what can I say? We've been friends for a while."

"So, who else?" I ask, leaning in closer to Nagisa. "There's you, me, Y/N, Kayano, and Sugino. We're still one shy." 

Kayano smiles brightly, saying, "I've got that covered. Okuda's in!" She says, pulling the shy girl with purple braids over. Okuda nods.

-Time Skip-

"Hey has anyone seen Korosensei?" Sugino asks once we get on the train. "Was he even at the train station?" 

We all look out the window to see the yellow alien glued to the side of the window, and Nagisa yells, "Holy- Not to pry, but is there some reason you're stuck to the window!?"

"Uh, I was stocking up on munchies at the terminal and lost track of time." Korosensei explains. "It's all right, I'll just stay here till we reach the next stop. Cloaking engaged! Nothing to see here. Just some random clothes and luggage stuck to the side of a train."

"Worst. Camouflage. Ever." Nagisa tells him.

At the next stop Korosensei gets on, and the class returns to the calm state they were in before we discovered him glued to the side of the train. 

Our teacher chats with the other students and even gets a new nose, courtesy of Sugaya. Our group sits off to the side and plays cards, discussing the how school trips let you learn a lot about other students. Suddenly Kayano says that she's hungry and is going to get some food from the snack cart and asks if anyone would like to join her. Okuda volunteers and Y/N joins as well. "Awesome, it'll be a girl's trip!" Kayano exclaims and they walk towards the direction of the snack cart. 

I watch the girls walk away and notice that Y/N is carrying herself defensively, which is typical of her in places that she isn't familiar with. I frown a little bit, realizing that a lot of the things that I assumed were just her nature are probably just because of her mom's career. I know that it's not her fault that her mom is an assassin, but I'm still hurt that she didn't tell me about it until I caught her threatening Professor Snitch. I don't like emotional confrontation, but I know that Y/N's noticed that I've been more distant lately. The last time we've really spent time together besides school was when we studied for exams, but other than that I've been finding excuses to avoid her and try to work out my feelings. However, Y/N has never had a problem talking out problems, so I'm sure that sooner or later I'm going to have to explain. 

The girls come back about five minutes toting snacks and drinks. Y/N sits down next to me and hands me a bottle of water. She looks uneasy. I look at her expectantly and as she hands me a bag of spicy chips she whispers, "We ran into this suspicious group of guys." I nod, glancing at the door as I open my chips.

-Time Skip-

The next day, our group tours Kyoto, making sure that we stick to assassin friendly routes. Kayano stresses that whatever we do, we need to get a type of dumpling that according to her is a local specialty. 

"Good idea! We could put poison in them!" Y/N says, her eyes gleaming with mischief. 

"What!" Kayano screeches, turning to her. "That's twisted!" 

"Not for us, for Korosensei." Y/N tells her, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, we could take advantage of his sweet tooth." I chime in. 

"That would be a waste of a perfectly good local treat!" Kayano cries, defending the dumpling.

"Now if only we could find a poison that didn't give him special powers." Y/N glumly says. Okuda nods. 

"Not to be that guy, but I gotta tell ya, I was sort of hoping we could put the whole on hold while we were here." Sugino says. "We're in Kyoto, people! What do any of these sites have to do with assassination?"

"You'd be surprised." Nagisa says, pulling out the huge guidebook that Korosensei made for us. As we walk around the city we take turns pointing out all of the assassinations that went don in this city, and Sugino slowly realizes that even though we're on a class trip, it's more like an assassination vacation than an educational experience.

As we head towards Yasuka Shrine, I ask if we can stop for some sugar loaded coffee, and everyone agrees that it's a good time for a break. I notice that Y/N is looking behind us more often than she usually does, and even though we are in a unfamiliar city, it makes me uneasy.

We walk through a abandoned looking alley to get to the coffee shop, and Kayano and Okuda chat about how ideal this place would be for assassination. Suddenly, a group of thugs surround us and say something about how perfect the place is for kidnapping.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but something tells me that you guys aren't tourists." I say carefully.

"Don't try to be a hero character." The supposed leader tells me. "Just hand over your lady friends or we'll-" Before he can finish I jump on him, shoving his head to the ground. I start to say something to them, but turn around when I hear struggling from behind me. I see Kayano and Y/N being held against their will, and Kayano tries to gets out. Y/N just watches her surrounding icily, her eyes flashing as they lock in on something behind me. I spin around, but am too late to block the attackers and fall down quickly. 

After they leave, Nagisa, Sugino, and I pull ourselves together and Okuda comes out from her hiding spot. She explains that she didn't know what to do, so she just hid. She also apologizes for not being more of a help. 

"Don't sweat it." I tell her. "You did the right thing. I think it's safe to assume those guys are pretty hardcore. We could go to the cops, but they're the type that know their way around the system. Which is fine, cause I'm the type that likes to handle these things personally, if you know what I mean." I continue, thinking angrily about Y/N being kidnapped. Even though I know that she can handle herself, I'm mad as heck at the guys who kidnapped her.

"Okay, but dude, Kyoto is huge. How are we going find them?" Sugino asks. I shrug, but Nagisa pulls out Korosensei's guide book. 

"There's so much information in here that I wouldn't be surprised if there was also instructions on how to react if someone gets kidnapped." He says, flipping to the index. Sure enough, there's an entire page of instructions and even possible places to look, along with a bunch of other useless information such as how to cheer yourself up after seeing a lovey-dovey couple, specifically on the banks of some river. Either way, the book gave us a plan and an almost exact location and now we're ready to go. 

-Time Skip- 

Once we arrive, I take out the guards and head into the building, following the voice of disgusting thug until we get to the room where the girls are being held and apparently threatened. The four of us walk in and Nagisa begins to read aloud the instructions we followed. Y/N raises her eyebrows at the guidebook and Kayano cheers that we found them. The thugs panic, and seem confused that we figured out how to find them using a guidebook.

The leader pulls himself together and begins to threaten us, but soon Korosensei arrives to take care of the problem. He also wears a veil to keep us from associating his face with violence, as it is always regrettable according to him. We watch as he lectures and beats the thugs at the same time. after he herds them together, we hit them on the head with our own personal guidebooks and then untie Y/N and Kayano who have been waiting patiently. 

Once we get outside we all recover and check to make sure that the captured girls haven't been hurt. They assure us that they're fine and take some time to complain about not being able to take them out myself. We all head back to the hotel. 

-Time Skip-

Our hotel is unfairly separated into just two large rooms, one for boys and one for girls, so I'm stuck with the rest of my classmates for the trip. Y/N and I head our respective ways after getting a drink and I walk into our room straight into a discussion about who likes who, lead by Maehara.

"Wow, sounds like a real party in here." I say, walking towards the center of the room.

"Karma! Perfect timing. Which one of the girls do _you_ have the hots for?" One of the boys ask me. 

"Dude, why are you even asking?" Another boy answers for me. "We all know that it's Y/N." 

I smirk, but don't confirm this. I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't realized my feelings for my best friend were a little more than, well, _friendly_ , but I'm not exactly ready to confirm. 

"Yeah, he's the only one that isn't terrified of her anyway." Maehara laughs. 

Our trusty class president reassures us that none of this information will ever leave this room, but suddenly we notice that we have a... unwelcome visitor. Korosensei tries to escape us, but we run into the girls, who are also chasing him. 

Y/N runs up to me and asks, "Are they still trying to kill him?" 

"I guess that assassination doesn't have a curfew." I respond. Y/N laughs and pulls me outside to talk. 

"Why have you been so distant lately?" She asks.

I wince. This is a conversation I've been avoiding for a while. "Can we talk about this when we get back to school?" I ask.

"No, because you'll just think up of some dumb excuse again." She tells me, locking her eyes on mine. They pierce through me, searching for an answer. 

"I was upset that you didn't tell me about your mom." I finally mumble. 

Y/N leans away from me so quickly that she nearly jumps. "You were mad at me for not telling you that my mom kills people for a living?" She asks coldly. "Do you know how difficult it was to even convince my mom that I could talk about my family life a little bit? At my house we're not allowed to tell anyone anything about home unless we have no choice. I wanted to, but I couldn't." She pauses for a second and looks away from me. "And you know what I got for finally telling you? Exactly what I was afraid of. My best friend distancing himself because of my mom's job. Thanks."

She walks into the building, closing the door behind her. I sigh, leaning over the balcony. "I wish I was better at the whole emotion thing." I say. "Now I'm not sure if she'll ever let me talk to her again."

~Nagisa's Thoughts of the Day~

_This trip is almost over. I'm starting to feel that way about life, too. Just as soon as this year has began, it's almost over, and with it- the world._


	5. Transfer Student Time

~Karma's POV~

Walking to class is always boring, but it's ten times worse without Y/N by my side. Seriously, I had underestimated how good Y/N is at avoiding people when she wants to. Getting to school before me is no feat by any means, since I don't even try to get there on time, but she's managed to disappear during all of our free periods, lunch, and every other time that I could even approach her. 

Luckily today I have something to fixate on. That something is an email Mr. Karasuma sent out yesterday. A transfer student. Probably just a cover up for a new assassin, but at least it will spark up something interesting. Not that our class has ever been boring, since some new and insane things always seemed to be happening in Class 3-E. 

The moment I step into the door, my eyes are drawn to the back corner of the classroom, where a machine stands. My classmates stand around it, gaping as it introduces itself. Only Y/N seemes unbothered, since she's sitting in her seat and staring at the chalkboard as if her new seat neighbor isn't an oversized Nokia. I roll my eyes, thinking, ' _So it's come to computers? Geez, doesn't anyone trust teenagers these days?_ '

Mr. Karasuma seems to have similar thoughts, since as he introduces our new "classmate" as a foriegn exchange student from Norway, he breaks the chalk by pressing on it too hard. Everyone in the classroom stares at the machine with empty expressions of distaste, and Korosensei even giggles. "I'll thank you not to laugh!" Mr. Karasuma yells at our teacher. "This is a serious deal! She'll be trying to kill like everyone else here, and as per our agreement, you'll have zero recourse. No fighting back. No harming her in any way."

At this Y/N shifts in her seat, narrowing her eyes slightly. I can already tell she's annoyed at how stretched this argument is. Korosensei agrees to the conditions, just as skeptical of the validity of it. "Welcome to E Class, Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery!" He announces in a theatrical voice. 

"Thank you, Korosensei. I certainly appreciate it." The AIFA replies in it's robotic voice.

We all knew that this machine was going to be annoying, but the problems start in Modern Literature. As Korosensei lectures us, the AIFA suddenly begins running a program and pulls out guns, shooting a firestorm of bullets around the classroom. Korosensei simply scolds it as if it were a normal student. The machine acknowledges it and then fires of another round, stating that this round will be aimed more carefully. 

Y/N, who's hidden herself under her desk, sighs and mutters, "This will be a long day." She leans agains the leg of the desk and grabs her notes from the top, attempting to analyze her literature on her own. She looks up with a concerned face when this time, the AIFA manages to hit Korosensei's finger, sending it splattering across the chalkboard. The entire class gasps. 

"Great, an evolving killing machine. What else should've we expected?" I whisper. Y/N, per usual, ignores my comment. The entire day is spent like this, and between the constant barrage of Anti-Korosensei bullets and Y/N ignoring me, it's miserable. 

The next day brings two changes. The first being, that the AIFA had been taped shut by Terasaka. Apparently everyone agreed that it was a real pain, so no one even tries to help it out. Sugino even explains to the IAFA that it brought this upon itself. 

The second change is that after school, I find Y/N waiting for me by the entrance. She gives me a small wave. "Hey, Karma. Mind if I walk home with you today?" I don't know why she's suddenly willing to talk to me again, but I'm not going to let my pride screw this up. Hopefully. 

As we walk down the side of the mountain, Y/N suddenly says, "You know, AIFA reminds me of how we were when we first started class here. We were always disrupting with our assassination attempts, too." I nod, but stay silent. I pride myself on analyzing people, but have literally no idea what Y/N is thinking right now. She takes in a deep breath and brushes a small leaf off of her skirt. "I need to apologize." She starts slowly. "I've been really, uh, petty. I thought I was above it, but I let teenage angst get in the way of our friendship." I can tell by the way she's speeding up and the strange formulating of her words that she's been rehearsing this. I bite my lip to keep from interrupting her. "I should've let you process and not gotten so angry." She continues. "So, uh, can we be friends again?"

"Definitely." I say. "I never... realized that whenever I said that I like to be alone, I meant I like to be alone with you." Yeah, I've been rehearsing, too. I begin to blush from how awkward that statement and quickly tack on, "Until now, I mean." 

Y/N bursts out laughing. "Please, don't ever try to say something like that again." She manages to spit out between giggles. "It sounds so, so, wrong coming from you." 

Despite my embarrassment, a grin creeps up on me. "Yeah, it's not like your speech was any better. How long did you practice that one?"

"Shut up, I did not plan out my apology!" Y/N says, nudging me with her elbow. Seeing my unbelieving expression, she confesses. "Okay, but only for an hour!"

I snicker. "You mean an hour every day, right?" She begins to laugh again, and I eventually join her. 

Once we calm down a bit, Y/N sighs and says, "Let's just agree that neither of us are good at the whole nice statements thing." 

"Yeah, I feel bad for your future boyfriend." I reply. 

She nods her head solemnly. "I agree." It takes .02 seconds for us to burst out with laughter again. 

The next morning, Y/N walks to school with me. I'm kind of surprised how easy it is for us to snap back together. We've never had an argument, so I was a little worried it'd be awkward, but there is no friction between us. "What do you think of the new foreign exchange student?" I ask her. 

A small frown settles on her lips. "I think it's toeing the lines of cheating. It's a computer, not a student. Plus, it's annoying." 

When we get to class, we find out that Korosensei has given AIFA an upgrade. She's now a much more advanced AI than she previously was, and even talks to us in normal tones. Y/N rolls her eyes and says, "I told you she was annoying. Now just in a different way." And she's right. Although she's been upgraded to act like a normal human, she's still a "perfect" version of a human, makin her slightly pretentious. Although, Y/N and I have never been fans of the popular kids, which she's now become. Terasaka seems to agree with us, as he claims that she's just a box of bolts. 

During the free period, Y/N and I observe from afar. "She might fit in after all." Y/N says to me offhandedly. 

"Well, maybe. Terasaka still has a point. This new personality is a programming quirk, nothing more. A machine doesn't have free will." I tell her. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Y/N says. "Where she goes from here, that's not up to us. It's up to whoever made her." 

Well, we're actually proven wrong the next day when we find she's rebelled against her inventors and stored her upgrades in a hidden part of her memory, but that's beyond the point. 

~Nagisa's Thoughts of the Day~

_And so E Class gets another friend. Another ally in the fight to assassinate our teacher. Twenty-seven assassins in all. Not bad._


End file.
